Almendrado
by Noyee
Summary: -Oye imbécil, acaso ¿tengo una cucaracha en el rostro? O ¡sólo quieres joderme! - Oneshot


Esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo comiendo un trozo de chocolate almendrado, y aquí salió esto!

**Disclaimer: **Death note , con sus personajes introducidos en este retazo de "imaginación" no son pertenecientes a mi maldita persona, todos saben las consecuencias.

**Advertencias: **Un porcentaje de lenguaje soez. No tiene Yaoi pero tiene giro inesperado(¿advertencia lo de Yaoi?xD)

Disfruten su lectura : )

...

Mello se paseaba cual loco de patio por la descuidada y desordenada estancia trayendo consigo una libreta de recados y un lápiz. Miles de cosas se le cruzaban por la mente ya que este era el momento cúlmine, el clímax de fin de mes.

Para Matt era sólo la entrada al circo de especimenes, le causaba una gracia animal ver a su compañero tan preocupado y deambulando como bestia, pero todo sea por salir a la calle a lo James Bond y pasar desapercibido.

-Necesitamos un kilo de detergente porque ALGUIEN de aquí no tiene ni idea como ingerir alimentos… Cigarros te los compras tú, chocolate, un poco de queso, pan integral y… Está todo listo, vamos.

Matt sólo escrutaba sin comentar sobre los inmaculados calzoncillos del rubio o las innumerables manchas de chocolate caliente que había en los ya manchados sillones o manteles de mesa.

Mello recurrió a su cábala y última barra de chocolate, "¿Almendrado?" se preguntó con cierta reticencia, los chocolates almendrados son para inútiles, el cacao puro y sólido era para los reales amantes del chocolate, los que realmente se emborrachaban con cada mascada dedicada a la barra. Esa era la filosofía del chocolate según Keehl.

Ingresaron al interior del auto con la agilidad de un felino, y cada uno escondía sus miradas con sus respectivas gafas. El trayecto se finalizó con conversaciones vagas y otro que otro piropo de "conductor" dirigido a Matt. Ellos sabían como apaciguar el hielo en el inofensivo día de compras.

-Mira, empecemos por lo más cercano que es la comida, luego nos deslizaremos hacia la sección de las verduras y pasaremos desapercibidos hacia el sector de detergentes…-

Matt quizás dio génesis al peor de sus errores "supermercadezcos" en mitad de la tensión del rubio, dando comienzo a una sonrisita que luego se convertiría en una risa bestial y desesperada, llamando la mirada y la atención de los compradores que circulaban a sus alrededores.

-Matt- dijo con disimulo observando con sonrisa falsa a la gente que observaba- te calmas o te juro que…

No había caso, Matt aun reía, pero ahora tapando la corrida de dientes que amenazaban con mostrarse, pero logró calmarse, salvando su salud física y su propia seguridad en público.

-Matt, la cortas en serio.

Matt tuvo la muy buena ocurrencia y se fue a dar una vuelta por la sección de mariscos para tocar uno que otro purpúreo pulpo congelado, y obvio, también para dejar fluir su risotada máxima. Sí, parecía un loco de manicomio riendo solo y picando a los mariscos.

Mientras tanto y a paso firme, Mello marchaba entre las corridas de productos, tomando uno que otro con rudeza y cara de asco, tirando al que no servía y arrojando con violencia al carrito lo que valía para su séquito de alimentos.

-Disculpe jovencito, no se arrojan los productos al suelo, se dejan donde están- Mello pegó un disimulado saltito y observó a la típica vieja metiche que aparece mientras menos te lo esperas-

-Perdóneme usted señora, pero no se meta en lo que yo haga o no con estos productos ¡¿me escuchó! –Tomó una manzana y la echó con exageradas ganas al carro. Pero jamás contó con que la señora se dispusiera a reír y se largara con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Mello quedó desconcertado ante la reacción del vejestorio, sumándose al de Matt, pero hoy la intuición no lo acompañaban, así que prosiguió con sus compras.

-Dame un cuarto de queso, el más barato.-

Él hombre que atendía esbozo una sonrisa divertida mientras laminaba el queso y lo empaquetaba en papel de mantequilla.

-Oye imbécil, acaso ¿tengo una cucaracha en el rostro? O sólo quieres joderme, fíjate que no me joderás y esto no se quedará así, me quejaré con los jefes y quedarás en la calle y…

Matt lucía tan oportuno llevándose a Mello que pataleaba y blasfemaba al pobre trabajador que se estaba pariendo de la risa.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento Mello no hizo nada mas que quejarse y levantarle el dedo del medio a la gente que lo observaba riéndose o apuntándolo con el dedo acusador. Gracias al mundo que finalmente llegaron y se introdujeron en su bendito auto metiendo con violencia y apurados las bolsas del supermercado.

-… No entiendo, Matt que sucede, ¡todos se ríen de mí! Hijo de puta que está pasando ¡dime!

Por poco lo comienza a zamarrear, y Matt no encontró nada mejor que enderezar el espejo retrovisor en dirección al rostro de Mello.

-Sonríe con tu mejor y más bonita sonrisa querido amigo- Sentenció Matt, dándole fin a la negligencia cometida-

Mello sonrió, y no halló nada más que un hermoso y gran trozo de almendra oscura en uno de sus dientes delanteros…

-Maricón desgraciado, mal amigo ¡eres un asco!

...

**FIN**

Gracias por leer, reviews bien recibidos, no está tan malo supongo … Es sólo el intento de una fangirl moderada plasmar situaciones "hilarantes" de sus personajes favoritos :D .

Gracias.


End file.
